


Playing the Game

by knightswhosay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, M/M, Multi, Yakuza AU, right now it just focuses on riko, thus far most pairings are only suggested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yakuza/Casino Royale AU. Rakuzan is an illegal casino run by Akashi and frequented by businessman (the captains in the canon verse) and their bodyguards. Riko, one of the patrons, does her best to make it through the night unscathed. </p><p>Written for BPS challenge #84: Gambling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this was Den of Sin, which I really enjoyed but this story is not nearly crack-y enough to warrant that as its actual title. Right now this stands as a one-shot, but I would like to continue at some point in time. Please enjoy.

Aida Riko’s driver pulled up to the building and a bouncer opened her door. “Aida-san,” he said, offering his hand. She took it and stepped out of her car, careful not to tread on her dress’s skirt. The bouncer escorted her through the door, then receded back outside.

From the outside, this building looked like an abandoned warehouse—maybe one a little more well-kept than the others on the waterfront as none of the windows were smashed in—but inside, it was as golden as Versailles and probably just as depraved, although the vice practiced in Rakuzan was different that in the old French court.

She looked around the entry hall that took up the whole first floor of the building. It was here that most of the socialization and eating occurred. There were also a few low-stakes games played in the entry hall, the only games that those new to Akashi’s court were permitted to play. For any game actually worth playing, you had to be invited into one of the upstairs rooms.

Riko was not one for socializing and she been coming to Rakuzan long enough that she could bypass most protocols and go straight to her usual room. But she was hungry and her usual opponents didn’t usually arrive for another ten or fifteen minutes.

She went up to one of the bars, rather than waiting for one of the waiters on the floor to find her. “Champagne. The good champagne.” Of course, at Rakuzan, all of the champagne was good, but the favored patrons could get their hands on champagne that more than good.

“Of course.” The bartender bent down and brought out a bottle, showed it her, then uncorked it, the proper way, without the noise and bubbles. She took the offered glass then slid away, over to one of the buffets.

“Aida-chan,” someone said from right behind her ear. The speaker draped an arm around her shoulder.

“Imayoshi-kun,” she greeted. The first time he’d pulled that, it had surprised her so much that she’d already pulled her pistol out of the holster around her thigh by the time he decided to back off.

“I’m glad you’re here tonight. Junpei-kun thought you might be sick.”

“I doubt Hyuuga-kun would appreciate you calling him that.”’

“Yes, but” Imayoshi leaned down even closer to her, “he doesn’t need to know, ehh, Riko-chan?”

Riko picked a crab wonton off of the table and sucked it down, making appreciative noises. “Where is Hyuuga-kun anyway? I haven’t seen him.”

“Ah. He and Kiyoshi-kun were having an argument and then, well, how to put it delicately—”

“You can stop there.”

“Not a fujoshi, Aida-chan?”

“No.”

Imayoshi picked something off the buffet table and offered it to her. Or rather, he held the grape up to her mouth with his thumb and forefinger. She rolled her eyes and opened her, letting him push it in. Once she had swallowed she said, “I know you can charm the pants off most women, Imayoshi-kun, but not me.”

“Of course, not. You’re wearing a dress.”

She sighed.

“Which you look radiant in, as always.”

“Flatterer.”

He smiled. “Never denied it.”

A new voice spoke from behind them. “Still with that slut, Imayoshi?”

Riko let Imayoshi arm slide off of her as she turned to face Hanamiya. “Would you like to say that again, Hanamiya-kun? Or should I remind you how much money I won off you last time? Or how about—”

Imayoshi squeezed her arm. He was standing straight and alert. “It would not be wise to talk business with Hana-chan, even here,” he whispered, “his bodyguards tend to be…more preemptive than most.” He nodded to various men around the room, men watching them nonchalantly, as if you weren’t supposed to keep your head down in a place like this.

Riko felt embarrassed and stupid, but before she could come up with a way to thank Imayoshi without losing face, Hanamiya spoke again. “I’ll win that money back, bitch, see if I don’t.”

“Hana-chan,” Imayoshi said, “I don’t understand why you care who I associate with. Could it be that you’re jealous?”

Riko, even more embarrassed and grateful than before, took the moment to slide away.

She went to the restroom. Naturally, it wasn’t empty. Momoi, one of Akashi’s own bodyguards, was refreshing her make-up. “Fuck something up, did you?” she asked from behind her mascara.

“I guess. Made myself look like a fool.”

“Well, Aomine-kun’s the biggest fool I know.” Aomine was another of Akashi’s bodyguards. “And look at him. Rolling in money and girls.” Momoi scowled.

“Thanks.”

“I’ve always wondered, Aida-san?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you bring any bodyguards with you?”

Riko thought of her screw-up with Hanamiya. _Maybe I should start._ “This is neutral territory.”

“Yes, but even Imayoshi, who’s got the biggest balls except for Akashi and maybe you Aida-san, always brings one or two bodyguards.”

“I can protect myself.”

“Yes, but…” Momoi turned to look at her, analyzing her. Riko shivered. It was like the other woman could see through her clothes. “Is a pistol and few knives and wow! I didn’t know you were big enough to hide anything there.” Riko scowled. “Is that really enough?”

Riko certainly hoped it was. She liked her independence. But that wasn’t all Riko had; Hyuuga’s business was so intrinsically linked with hers that he’d protect her—provided he’d ever stop necking with his bodyguard—and she’d also purchased the loyalty of one of Akashi’s bodyguards, Kuroko. Akashi probably knew she had too but didn’t care. “I’ll have to hope that it is.”

Once Riko finished in the bathroom, she went to the private room she and some of Rakuzan’s patrons played in. Imayoshi and Hanamiya were already there, seated at one end of the table, Imayoshi looking as if he was having the time of his life—a constant with him—while Hanamiya looked like a sulky child just given a time-out. Kasamatsu was there too. He was spending his time not bickering (like Imayoshi and Hanamiya) nor talking with his bodyguard; instead, he was reading.

Riko sat down next to him. “Aida-san,” he said in a clipped voice and then more sternly said, “No! Moriyama!” She saw, from the corner of her eye, his bodyguard slip back into the shadows.

“Good to see you again too, Kasamatsu-san. I’ll let you get back to your book.”

After a time, Ootsubo came in, followed by his bodyguard, a slim black-hair who looked like a snake, albeit the most genuinely friendly snake Riko had ever seen. Hyuuga came in too, trailed by Kiyoshi and wearing a scarf. Then, Okamura, a boulder of a man, came in followed by his bodyguard, who by contrast was one of the prettiest men Riko knew. With that their group was complete and everyone began getting out their chips. But none of Akashi’s agents showed up with their cards, which could only mean one thing.

When the door to the room opened again, everyone stood up. Akashi entered, followed by two of his bodyguards (Momoi and Kuroko). “Good evening, everyone.” He sat down at the table’s empty seat (there was always an empty seat reserved for Akashi), giving everyone permission to sit down again.

Akashi dealt, which was generous Riko thought, even if she knew from her hand that she would have to fold the minute any chips went down.

The pool was small for the first few hands, which she was grateful for, as her bad luck seemed to be lasting. The first significantly sized pool went to Imayoshi, which made exactly no one surprised. But the next, even larger, went to Akashi. That was no surprise either, but Akashi smirked at Imayoshi and said, “Saggitarius is first today. Or so Shintaro tells me.”

She was not sure anything gave her more joy than testosterone and men trying to one-up each other. She caught Momoi’s eyes and could have sworn the other woman winked at her.

A new hand was dealt and before long, everyone had folded except for Akashi and Imayoshi. Just then, the door to the room was flung open and someone was pushed inside, followed by two of Akashi’s bodyguards. One of them, Midorima, was spitting like a cat. “This…man was trying to sneak in!”

The blond bodyguard, Kise, the other prettiest man she knew, said excitedly, “He’s really good! He was actually giving me a hard time before Midorimachhi showed up.”

“Don’t call me that!” Midorima snapped.

She looked at Akashi. He looked icy. Behind him, Momoi watched interestedly while Kuroko…Kuroko was terrified.

“Who is he?” Akashi asked.

“He says his name is Kagami Taiga,” Midorima said.

“The name means nothing to me.”

Riko looked at Kuroko again. Almost imperceptibly, he nodded. She bit her tongue to keep from groaning. When she had bought Kuroko, he’d told her about his lover and how he hadn’t told Akashi because Akashi to approve all romantic partners and Kuroko doubted that Akashi would approve this lover. She thought Kuroko was probably right.

“Does it mean anything to any of you?” Akashi asked.

 _Oh well_ Riko thought. _It’s one thing to buy loyalty, another to earn it._ “I’m sorry, Akashi-san. I’ve had some…risky business dealings recently and had to hire a bodyguard. He obviously doesn’t know the protocols.”

“I’ll say,” Midorima said.

“It’s not like you, Aida-san, to hire someone so…messy,” Akashi said.

She shrugged. “You live long enough, you owe a lot of people. And,” she added, “a lot of people owe you.”

Akashi pursed his lips. “Shintaro?”

“Aquarius has the worst luck today. It would make sense.”

“Very well.”

Her story accepted, she ordered, “Taiga, come here. And be quiet.”

Kagami nodded, his eyes flicking around the room, resting briefly on Kuroko, before walking over to her and disappearing into the shadows behind her.

Someone turned over the last card and the pool went to Akashi. To her right, Kasamatsu dealt the next hand and she folded instantly. At this, she told herself, she’d be lucky to get home alive. 


End file.
